Five nights at freddy's
Five Nights at Freddy's es un videojuego de terror y supervivencia independiente de apuntar y hacer clic y la primera entrega de la serie desarrollada por Scott Cawthon. Fue lanzado por primera vez en Desura el 8 de agosto de 2014 y lanzado en Steam el 18 de agosto de 2014. El objetivo para el jugador es sobrevivir cinco noches en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza mientras evita ser atrapado y metido en un disfraz de mascota y ser asesinado por el personajes animatrónicos y seguimiento de sus movimientos a través de las cámaras de seguridad del restaurante. Due to its universal success upon release, the game spawned a media franchise for a series of games, books, etc. Summary Welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where kids and parents alike come for entertainment and food as far as the eye can see! The main attraction is Freddy Fazbear, of course, and his two friends. They are animatronic robots, programmed to please the crowds! The robots' behavior has become somewhat unpredictable at night, however, and it was much cheaper to hire you as a security guard than to find a repairman. From your small office you must watch the security cameras carefully. You have a very limited amount of electricity that you're allowed to use per night (corporate budget cuts, you know). That means when you run out of power for the night — no more security doors and no more lights! If something isn't right — namely, if Freddy Fazbear or his friends aren't in their proper places, you must find them on the monitors and protect yourself if needed! Can you survive Five Nights at Freddy's? Gameplay The player sits in an office and monitors security cameras positioned throughout the restaurant to observe the animatronic mascots. The player has a limited amount of power to view the camera feeds, light hallways, and close the doors on either side of them. The player must use the camera feed locations in the building and hold the animatronics off using the doors. If the player fails to do this, they will be jumpscared and receive a Game Over. To advance to the next night, the player must survive from 12:00 AM to 6:00 AM (8 minutes and 37 seconds in real-time). The four animatronics that the player must avoid are the titular Freddy Fazbear and his three friends: Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. There is an additional animatronic known as Golden Freddy who only appears when the player experiences a hallucination. Stars There are 3 stars to unlock in the first game: # Beat Night 5. (See '''Night 5' for strategy)'' # Beat Night 6. (See '''here' for strategy)'' # Beat Night 7 on 20/20/20/20 mode. (See '''Custom Night' for strategy)'' Reception Edit Five Nights at Freddy's received positive reviews from critics. Indie Game Magazine praised Five Nights at Freddy's for its simple take on the horror genre, noting that its artistic direction and gameplay mechanics contributed to a feeling of "brutal tension" only worsened by how a player may be familiar with similar restaurants such as Chuck E. Cheese's, and that "it's an incredibly terrifying experience to try to save yourself from the single jump scare that ends the game." Five Nights at Freddy's was described as a "fantastic example of how cleverness in design and subtlety can be used to make an experience terrifying." However, the game was criticized for taking too long to load when launched.4 Omri Petitte for PC Gamer gave Five Nights at Freddy's a score of 80 out of 1005, commenting that the game took a "less-is-more" approach to its design and that while "the AI isn't some masterwork of procedural unpredictability," it would "still head straight to you and eat your face off, or it'll play around like an innocent child before closing in for the kill. Your mind will fill in the rest." The game's overall atmosphere was praised for emphasizing the fear and suspense of an approaching threat rather than the arrival of the threat itself executed frequently in other horror-oriented games. However, the gameplay of Five Nights at Freddy's was criticized for becoming repetitive once a player masters it, as there is "not much more to expect beyond managing battery life and careful timing of slamming doors shut, so those with steely willpower won't find anything else past the atmosphere of it all." Ryan Bates of Game Revolution gave the game a 4.5 out of 5, comparing its camera-oriented gameplay to the 1992 game Night Trap. He praised the game's minimalistic presentation (with particular emphasis on its audio design and lack of music) for contributing to the terror of the game, along with the fact that the "nervous impulses" of its repetitive gameplay would reach "almost OCD-type levels, adding to the tense environment." In conclusion, he felt that the game was "horror done right," but that it was too short. Eurogamer's Jeffrey Matulef compared the animatronic animals in the game to Weeping Angels, who are predatory creatures from the universe of Doctor Who, due to their ability to only move when they are not being observed.6 Softpedia gave the game 4 out of 5 stars, with reviewer Cosmin Anton noting that it "drifts away from the classic first-person horror survival titles," but that the "inability to move combined with the limited power available will make you feel quite helpless in front of those relentless robots that just want to share a bit of their 'love' with you."7 Console Bugs On FNAF 1, pressing start/options during the opening/closing of a door or the pulling up or putting down of a camera will cause them to freeze and be unusable. The door cannot be opened and the light can be used and the camera will stay where it was when the menu came up. Credits Voice Edit Scott Cawthon: Phone Guy Created by Edit Scott Cawthon Updates v1.13 Version 1.13 '''was an update that was released on August 19th. The update fixed minor bugs and added a few small things. * On the Custom Night, inputting the A.I.'s levels to 1-9-8-7 will cause Golden Freddy's death scene to happen instantly, crashing the game. This was added by Scott, the developer, to halt rumors about entering 1/9/8/7 into the A.I. settings to get an alternate ending. * Beating the Custom Night with the A.I. levels set to 20/20/20/20 will now give the player the third and final star on the title screen. v1.131 '''Version 1.131 was a minor update to the Steam version. ** Changed phone number on the Help Wanted ad from 1-888-FAZ FAZBEAR to 1-555-FAZ-FAZBEAR. Halloween Update ** Adds a jack o'lantern to the desk and decorative lights to the office when the player's computer date is set to 10/31. Development History 2014 ** On June 13, Five Nights at Freddy's was submitted to the Steam Greenlight.8 ** On June 14, a trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's was uploaded to YouTube.9 ** On July 24, a demo of the game was released on the indie games website IndieDB by user animdude.10 ** On August 8, the full game was released on the gaming website Desura.11 ** On August 18, Five Nights at Freddy's ''was accepted on Steam Greenlight and then was officially released to Steam platform for PC.12 ** An Android port was released on August 25 on the Android Google Play Store, by Scott himself.13 ** An iOS Port was released on September 11 on the iPhone App Store by Scott himself.14 ** A Windows Phone version was released on December 2 along with the second game. ** The game was released on the Clickteam Clickstore on an unknown date by Scott Cawthon.15 2015 ** On January 16, ''Five Nights at Freddy's won three FEAR awards by user choice.16 ** In April, Warner Bros. purchased the rights to adapt the game into a feature film.17 ** On November, the game was included for the Five Nights at Freddy's Franchise Pack (1-4) that can be downloaded from here. The bundle costs $24.99. 2016 ** On October 25, the Franchise Pack is updated to include with Sister Location. The bundle now costs $29.55. *** Those who have purchased the pack before the update will get Sister Location for free. 2017 ** On February 6, Scott had mentioned that the production of the movie was "back at square one." ** On March 28, Scott posted a picture of a chair with the Name "Freddy" on it, with a displayed picture of Blumhouse Productions' logo, revealing that said production company will be involved with production of the movie. 2019 ** On July 30, the mobile version received a remastered edition by Clickteam LLC. The game is completely improved to resemble that of the PC version, along with major fixes and changes. ** On November 29, Five Nights at Freddy's, along with FNaF 2, 3 and 4, were ported by Clickteam LLC to the Nintendo Switch and Xbox One. They were also ported to the PS4, but not in the UK. All games are the same as their PC counterparts aside from cheats and a few new bugs. Trivia ** During the game's development, Scott launched a Kickstarter campaign in June 14, 2014. Its goal was to pledge the game with $10,000. Although the campaign ended up being cancelled on June 17, 2014, it revealed that Freddy Fazbear was originally going to be named "Freddybear". Pledging the game with appropriate amount of money would award the backers: *** $10-24: A wallpaper pack of five desktop wallpapers. (Delivered in August 2014) *** $25-49: Game's early release copy, and comes with a wallpaper pack. (Delivered in September 2014) *** $50-Over: A role as a beta-tester, and also grants new versions of the game on a weekly basis. (Delivered in October 2014) ** The game itself was inspired by the game Chipper & Sons Lumber Co., also made by Scott Cawthon. Many players of the game criticized it because of the graphics, which, according to them, looked like "animatronics". Scott possibly used that criticism to make Five Nights at Freddy's. ** When Scott released the first gameplay video of Five Nights at Freddy's on his channel, the game seemed to be much more pixelated. On the starting screen, the video also showed a graphic of a man with the number 1 next to it, which shows that at one point in development, the player would have had limited lives. ** Even though there is no specified year in which the game takes place, many have assumed that it takes place around 1993, as the paycheck at the end of the game matches the minimum wage of the time. ** In the first game, the newspaper article shown in the intro sequence misspells "pizzeria" as "pizzaria." ** The concept of Five Nights at Freddy's is similar to that of the 2006 comedy film, Night at the Museum. In both stories, the attractions act as expected during the day (the animatronics entertaining the guests, and the museum exhibits staying still), come to life during the night, and both protagonists are night guards who work for security at the establishments. *** However, the aforementioned film required an object that brought everything to life at night, whereas the game's animatronics can roam at night regardless. ** Five Nights at Freddy's is the first of two games in the series to have a Display Resolution Support of 16:9, the other being Sister Location. The rest of the games only have 4:3. *** However, all of the mobile versions are natively 16:9. *** This is one of the possible reasons why the offices from the second and third game and The Bedroom in the fourth game look stretched in the Mobile versions. *** As of June 15, 2017, the resolution for Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and Five Nights at Freddy's 4 were all changed to 16:9, as Scott most likely wanted the games to share the same resolution as the aforementioned first game and Sister Location. ** It is entirely possible to "pause" the game in the PC version by pressing both "CONTROL" and "P". The same method also goes to the other games. ** There is a cheat code for Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2 which will automatically skip a night. It can be triggered by holding "C", "D", and "+". In the second game, it requires Toy Freddy's nose to be clicked and held on before triggering the code. This isn't possible in the mobile or console versions of the game. ** This is the only game in the series that had a gameplay trailer. ** In the Anniversary images of the Office, Freddy can be seen outside the office but never used. *** This is likely for when the power goes out. References Edit *# ↑ "Five Nights at Freddy's for PC". GameRankings.com. Retrieved on September 7, 2014. *# ↑ "Five Nights at Freddy's for iOS". GameRankings.com. Retrieved on September 7, 2014. *# ↑ "Five Nights at Freddy's on Metacritic". metacritic.com. Retrieved on September 7, 2014. *# ↑ Indie Game Magazine's review *# ↑ PC Gamer's review *# ↑ Five Nights at Freddy's brings horrifying animatronic animals to Steam. Eurogamer *# ↑ Five Nights at Freddy's Review. Softpedia *# ↑ "Steam Greenlight :: Five Nights at Freddy's". steamcommunity.com. *# ↑ "Five Nights at Freddy's - YouTube". youtube.com. *# ↑ "Five Nights at Freddy's DEMO 1.10 download - Indie DB". indiedb.com. *# ↑ "Five Nights at Freddy's Windows game". desura.com. *# ↑ Steam page *# ↑ Google Play page *# ↑ iTunes page *# ↑ Clickteam Clickstore page *# ↑ Your Picks for the Best & Worst Horror Games of 2014!. Bloody Disgusting! *# ↑ Hollywood Is Planning A Five Nights At Freddy's Movie. Kotaku